Yōkan, Ofuton and Yaito
, , and Concept art in Capcom's site and Capcom Special Selection: Rockman DASH 2 are three characters from Mega Man Legends 2 that reside in Manda Island. Yōkan is the mayor of Pokte Village, a sensual woman that loves quizzes. She runs a cram school (クイズ特訓塾, "Quiz Special Training Cram School") to help the village with the money she obtains. Ofuton is Yōkan's best student, a young woman with a blue dress. Yaito is Yōkan's second student, a small kid. After defeating the Jagd Krabbe and entering the Manda Ruins, Mega Man Volnutt can take their quizzes, being rewarded with items when all their questions are answered. The mayor charges a small fee of 100 Zenny for her quiz, while her students freely pass their quizzes to prepare those who want to take the mayor's challenging quiz. Items Each item is given only once. After the last item is given, the character informs that she has nothing else to give, but Mega Man can take her quiz. However, they will avoid Mega Man if his armor is dark. Yaito: #Pencil #Candy Apple #Candy Bar #Strange Juice Ofuton: #Notes #Pokte Tea #Mug #Pokte Pastry Yōkan: #Textbook and Energizer Pack #Zetsabre (Answer 100 questions in a row or pay 2 million Zenny) Questions Below is a list of the questions done by the three characters. Their quiz consist of a randomly chosen set of 10 question that always appear in the same order. Once the mayor's questions are solved, her 10 questions quiz will be replaced by a 100 questions quiz. Yaito PlayStation The three most well-known teas are Darjeeling, Assam, and? *Nilgiri *Keemun (Answer) *Uva *Lipton How many albums did the Sex Pistols release (not including compilations)? *1 (Answer) *2 *3 *10 Which of these is not a type of Cheese? *Kaiser (Answer) *Cheddar *Drie *American What is the most common element in the Earth's crust? *Carbon *Iron (Answer) *Silicon *Oxygen What group sang the song "Hungry Like the Wolf"? *The Police *Smashing Pumpkins *Duran Duran (Answer) *Ice T Which of these is a mammal? *Sea Bass *Sparrow *Turtle *Raccoon (Answer) Who invented the light bulb? *Edison (Answer) *Nobel *Fabre *Bell How many legs does a spider have? *4 *6 *8 (Answer) *12 Which of these stars is in the constellation Lyra? *Altair *Sirius *Vega (Answer) *Canopus What is the modern name of Constantinople? *Alexandria *Ankara *El Salam *Istanbul (Answer) The three most well-known teas are Darjeeling, Assam, and? *Nilgiri *Keemun (Answer) *Uva *Lipton 300 years ago, the first roller coaster was built in what country? *U.S.A *France *China *Russia (Answer) Which of these machines plays music? *Copy machine *Digital camera *Fax machine *Cassette deck (Answer) How many minutes are in an hour? *1440 *3600 *60 (Answer) *24 Which one of the following has the lowest chance of being born? *Female Himalayan cat *Male Black cat *Female Siamese cat *Male Tortoise-shell cat (Answer) What is the currency of America? *Euro *Dollar (Answer) *Yen *Ruble When did the American Civil War start? *1832 *1848 *1852 *1861 (Answer) Which of these animals has a long nose? *Rabbit *Giraffe *Dachshund *Elephant (Answer) What inspired Hinkley to attempt the assassination of President Ronald Reagan? *A movie (Answer) *A comic book *A mystery novel *Confucius' "Annalects" Which of these insects does not pupate? *Cricket (Answer) *Emperor butterfly *Black ant *Silkworm moth What is the main ingredient of cake? *Water *Cheese *Flour (Answer) *Sugar What is another common name for computer software? *Prologue *Program (Answer) *Prominence *Proposal Which of these cities has the highest latitude? *Paris *London (Answer) *Tokyo *New York Which of these is called the "king of the beasts"? *Shark *Whale *Elephant *Lion (Answer) The highest mountain in the world is? *Everest (Answer) *McKinley *Kilimanjaro *Aconcagua Who starred in the 1996 movie Evita? *Cher *Sharon Stone *Madonna (Answer) *Brittany Spears Which of these bodies of water has the highest water level in the world? *Caspian Sea *Lake Victoria *Great Salt Lake *Lake Titicaca (Answer) Which people settled in Mesopotamia in or around 3000 BC? *Hebrews *Assyrians *Sumerians (Answer) *Hittites Which of these units is used to measure the frequency of sound waves? *Hertz (Answer) *Volts *Curies *Rads Which one of these is not one of Newton's Three Laws of Motion? *The Law of Gravity (Answer) *The Law of Inertia *The Equation of Motion *The Law of Reaction What is the main ingredient of cake? *Water *Cheese *Flour (Answer) *Sugar What is another common name for computer software? *Prologue *Program (Answer) *Prominence *Proposal Which of these is an insect? *Beetle (Answer) *Dolphin *Chicken *Frog Which of these is called the "king of the beasts"? *Shark *Whale *Elephant *Lion (Answer) Grapes are used to make which of these drinks? *Coffee *Wine (Answer) *Orange juice *Tea In which Brazilian city can the famous Copacabana Beach be found? *San Paolo *Rio de Janeiro (Answer) *Santos *Brasilia What is the capital of Brazil? *Brasilia (Answer) *Rio de Janeiro *San Paolo *Recife The humid plains around the La Plata river in Latin America are called? *Selvas *Pampas (Answer) *Steppes *Savannah If you roll 2 dice, what are the odds both will come up even? *1 in 3 *1 in 12 *1 in 6 *1 in 4 (Answer) What was the World War II alliance between Germany, Italy, and Japan called? *Axis (Answer) *Alliance *Allies *Imperial What year was Hall and Oates' hit album "Private Eyes" released? *1978 *1981 (Answer) *1984 *1987 300 years ago, the first roller coaster was built in what country? *U.S.A *France *China *Russia (Answer) Which of these is an insect? *Beetle (Answer) *Dolphin *Chicken *Frog How many atmospheres can a 30-meter water resistant watch stand? *3 *4 (Answer) *30 *40 In ancient Rome, Nero tried to destroy the city by? *Flood *Dynamite *Bombs *Fire (Answer) What is the temperature of a cigarette flame? *200 degrees *310 degrees *420 degrees (Answer) *530 degrees Which of these items was used to cast votes with in 6th century BC Athens? *Bark *Shells *Pottery shards (Answer) *Leaves Which of these is the national sport of Japan? *Sumo (Answer) *Sushi *Samurai *Mt. Fuji Which of these lays the most eggs at one time? *Sardine *Sunfish (Answer) *Killifish *Chicken Which of these units is used to measure electric current? *Volt *Ampere (Answer) *Coulomb *Joule PSP 次の内、本当にいるサカナの名前は？ (Of the following, which is truly the name of a fish?) *オジサン (Ojisan, "Old Man") (Answer) *オバサン (Obasan, "Old Lady") *アニキ (Aniki, "Big Brother") *アネサン (Anesan, "Big Sister") 「ロックマンＤＡＳＨ」のアメリカでのタイトル名は、次の内どれ？ (Which of the following is Rockman DASH's title in America?) *ロックマンLEGENDS (Rock Man Legends) *ストーンマンLEGENDS (Stone Man Legends) *ガンマンLEGENDS (Gun Man Legends) *メガマンLEGENDS (Mega Man Legends) (Answer) 次の内、とうみんしない動物はどれ？ (Which of the following animals do not hibernate?) *カメ (Turtle) *クマ (Bear) *カエル (Frog) *ヒト (Human) (Answer) 水しん３０ｍまでたえられる腕時計は、何気あつまでたえられる？ (How many atmospheres can a 30-meter water resistant watch stand?) *３気あつ *４気あつ (Answer) *３０気あつ *４０気あつ クモの足は何本ある？ (How many legs does a spider have?) *４本 *6本 *８本 (Answer) *12本 次の内、ほにゅう類の動物は、どれ？ (Of the following animals, which one is a mammal?) *かめ (Turtle) *クジラ (Whale) (Answer) *すずめ (Sparrow) *イグアナ (Iguana) 「ヴァンパイア　クロニクル ザ　カオス　タワー」ならではのオリジナルモードは、次の内どれ？ (Which of the following original modes appears only in "Vampire Chronicle: The Chaos Tower"?) *ビジターモード (Visitor Mode) *つりモード *アラモード (A La Mode) *タワーモード (Tower Mode) (Answer) 次の内、電流のたん位は？ (Of the following, which is a unit of electric current?) *クーロン (Coulomb) *ボルト (Volt) *アンペア (Ampere) (Answer) *ツーペア (Twopere) 「おくびにも出さない」の“おくび”って、何のこと？ *ムネ *おなら *_ *げっぷ (Answer) 父の日にプレゼントするハナは何？ (What flower is presented in the Father's Day?) *チューリップ (Tulip) *カーネーション (Carnation) *バラ (Rose) (Answer) *ユリ (Lily) 「ロックマンＤＡＳＨ」の主人こうロック・ヴォルナットの目の色は、何色？ (What is the eye color from the main character of "Rockman DASH", Rock Volnutt?) *赤 (Red) *青 (Blue) *緑 (Green) (Answer) *茶 (Brown) 次の「ロックマンエグゼ」に登場する人物で「ロックマンＤＡＳＨ２」にも登場しているのは誰？ (Which of the following Rockman.EXE characters also appear in Rockman DASH 2?) *やいと (Yaito) (Answer) *デカオ (Dekao) *フォルテ (Forte) *セレナード (Serenade) 腕を使ってはいけないスポーツは次の内どれ？ (In which of the following sports the arm is not used?) *クリケット (Cricket) *セパタクロー (Sepak takraw) (Answer) *カバディ (Kabaddi) *ラクロス (Lacrosse) 日本の“とどうふけん”の数は全部でいくつ？ *４０ *４３ *４７ (Answer) *50 ドジョウはエラ呼きゅうの他に、もう１つ変わったところで呼きゅうする。それはどこ？ *ヒゲ *はい *へそ *ちょう (Answer) 次の内で、はちゅう類の生物は、どれ？ (Within the next, which one is a reptile?) *カエル (Frog) *チンパンジー (Chimpanzee) *てんとうむし (Ladybug) *カメレオン (Chameleon) (Answer) タイ料理の「トムヤン・クン」は主に何のスープ？ (What is the main ingredient of the Thai soup "Tom Yan Goong?") *チキン *ビーフ *カニ *エビ (Answer) 次の内、日本のこくぎはどれ？ (Which of these is the national sport of Japan?) *プロレス (Pro Wrestling) *すもう (Sumo) (Answer) *ムエタイ (Muay Thai) *空手 (Karate) ピラミッドの高さをはじめてはかったといわれる、世界最古の数がく者は誰？ *タレス (Thales) (Answer) *アリストテレス (Aristotélēs) *ピタゴラス (Pythagoras) *エラトステネス (Eratosthenes) 次の内、世界で一番多く話されているコトバはどれ？ *中ごく語 (Answer) *スペイン語 *ロシア語 *えい語 ボーン一家の、ゆかいな戦闘いんといえば、コブン！さて、全部で何体？ (roughly "The fighters yet amusing Kobuns that serve the Bonne family! How many of them exist?") *１３体 *４０体 (Answer) *50体 *８００体 「ロックマンＤＡＳＨ２」のタイトルデモのしゅ類は、全部でいくつある？ *ない (None) *１ *２ *４ (Answer) 次の内で、ふゆのスポーツといえばどれ？ *マラソン *スキー (Answer) *スケボー *サーフィン 次の内、原料がぎゅうにゅうの物は、どれ？ *ヨーグルト (Answer) いっぱん的なワイドテレビの画面サイズのヨコとタテのひりつは何対何？ *４：３ *９：４ *１６：６ *１６：９ (Answer) カードゲーム「ウノ」の名前“ウノ”とは、何語のコトバ？ *フランス *ドイツ *スペイン (Answer) *ギリシャ 北アフリカにある世界最大の砂漠の名前は、次の内どれ？ *サハラ (Answer) みなみフランスのかいがんで、北からふき下ろすカゼを何という？ *ミストラル (Answer) チェスの問題。ゲームで使うコマの数は全部で何コ？ *２４ *３２ (Answer) *４０ *４８ 世界最小の大陸は、次の内どれ？ *オーストラリア大陸 (Answer) Ofuton Yōkan Gallery File:DASH2Yaito.png|Concept art of Yaito. File:DASH2Ofuton.png|Concept art of Ofuton. File:DASH2Yokan.png|Concept art of Yōkan. DASH2-4K-NPCs.png|Yōkan and Yaito in Rockman DASH 2 4Koma Gag Battle. Trivia *The character Yai Ayanokoji from the Mega Man Battle Network series is based on Yaito. References *Japanese questions from Rockman DASH Daibouken Guide Online Category:Mega Man Legends characters Category:Game walkthroughs